memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Remembrance (episode)
| date = 2399 | stardate = | teleplay = | story = | director = | episode = Picard season 1x01 | production = 1 | airdate = }} "Remembrance" is the first episode of Star Trek: Picard in the program's first season, which premiered on on CBS All Access. Summary }} References Characters :Dahj Asha • Soji Asha • B-4 • Caler • Data • Index • Agnes Jurati • Laris • Narek • Number One (dog) • Jean-Luc Picard • Richter • Zhaban Bruce Maddox • Kasidy Yates • Worf Starships and vehicles :Borg cube ( explorer) Locations :Earth (Sol system, sector 001, treaty boundary quadrant 0, the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant) • Romulan Reclamation Site Mars (Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards) • Romulus (Romulus system, the galaxy's Beta Quadrant) Planetary locales ;Earth : Boston • France (Château Picard • Paris) • Okinawa, Japan (Daystrom Institute) • San Francisco (Starfleet Archive Museum) Dunkirk • Seattle Races and cultures :Andorian • android • Bajoran • hologram • Human • Romulan • Tellarite • Trill • Xahean Ferengi • Synth States and organizations :Daystrom Institute • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets London Kings • Romulan Star Empire Science and classification :galaxy • lifeform • planet • quadrant • sector • space • star • system • technology • time • universe • weapon Lifeforms :animal • dog • grapevine • humanoid • plant • synth Technology and weapons :computer • dagger • directed energy weapon • knife • hologram • pistol • rifle • transporter Materials and substances :acid • atmosphere • blood • drink • food • water Food and beverages :grape • wine Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • commanding officer • doctor • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2360s-2370s) • Federation Starfleet ranks (2370s-2380s) • Federation Starfleet ranks (2380s) • Federation Starfleet ranks (2390s) • lieutenant commander • number one • operations manager • scientist Other references :clothing • government • nation-state • painting • pyramid • races and cultures • rank • science • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • Starfleet uniform (2380s) • Starfleet uniform (2390s) • title • uniform • World War II Chronology ;2369 : During his time serving on the Enterprise-D, Data paints the set of Daughter canvases. (30 years prior to episode) ;2379 : Data sacrifices himself to save Picard. ( }}, "over 20 years" prior to episode) ;2385 : Mars begins massive construction project making evacuation vessels. ( | }}) ;First Contact Day, 5 April, 2385: Rogue synths attack Mars. ( , ) ;2386 : Laris and Zhaban become housekeepers for Chateau Picard in gratitude for his actions. ( | }}) ;2387 : Romulus is destroyed in a cataclysmic supernova. ( }}) ;2399 : Retired, Picard lives on his vineyard and is interviewed on the 12th anniversary of the supernova. ( ) Appendices Related media * Based upon Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. ** (archive photo reference) ** (Captain Picard Day banner) Background "Remembrance" and are the first canon productions with scenes set in the 24th century after , }} and Spock's flashback in }}, and some of the information appears to retroact the continuity of non-canon licensed works that take place in the interim, most notably IDW Publishing's and the series of TNG novels from Pocket/Gallery Books. Notable cast and crew * Patrick Stewart as Admiral (ret.) Jean-Luc Picard * Brent Spiner as Data / B-4 * Michael Dorn as Worf (archive photo only) Images greater Boston.jpg|Boston. caler.jpg|Caler. picardDahj.jpg|Picard and Dahj. dahjPicard.jpg|Picard and Dahj. picard-and-dahj.jpg|Picard and Dahj. daughterPainting.jpg|The "Daughter" painting. agnes Jurati.jpg|Agnes Jurati. soji.jpg|Soji. Connections External link * category:pIC episodes category:pIC season 1